


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Don't shoot us this isn't meant to be serious, I can't think of anything else, It's a got damn joke, Multi, PWP, PWP (Priest With Porn), Priest Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Um also Laf and Herc are 18 & 19 just to get that out of the way, a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Hercules have some confessions to make to Father Washington.</p>
<p>(This is all pointless porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't really know what kind of note to put up here other than that this started off as a joke and turned into 3.8k words of porn.
> 
> [My two co-authors (mordorisleft and llittleredlo) who did more than I did are kinda busy talking feelings, so you're stuck with me (legallylucifer, hello) on this one, sorry. But they did most of the work, praise them.]

“Father Washington, I’ve been… naughty.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, what was that Lafayette?”

“I’ve been having sinful thoughts and urges. I like to touch myself. A lot.” Oh boy. Washington swallowed thickly and pulled at his collar. 

“And what do you think about when you do?” Washington asked, unable to help himself.

“Boys. Girls… You.”

Washington felt warm. This was bad. This was… unsavoury. But before he could respond, shuffling noises came from the other side of the booth, and a second voice. Washington froze when Lafayette spoke again, and it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Fuck, Hercules, please. Let me suck you.” 

“God, yeah Baby; get on your knees.”

Holy shit. Washington literally could not stop himself from taking the Lord’s name in vain. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered hoarsely, hand falling to his lap, resting on the quickly growing bulge under his robes.

There was a solid thump of Laf falling to their knees, he supposed, and then the most sinful wet noises Washington had ever heard. With the absolutely euphoric sounds Hercules was making, Washington could only imagine how good Lafayette was with their tongue, and palmed himself harder. Hercules was letting out low moans and curses, and Washington knew there was no way he’d ever be able to prevent his own moan from falling from his own mouth. 

When it did, the sound in the other booth stopped, and there was a beat of silence.

“Father, do you have something to confess?” It was Hercules who spoke, husky and breathless as the slurping continued. 

A muffled moan rang out of what could only be assumed as Lafayette, face stuffed with cock. They sounded absolutely desperate, whether for more cock or to get off themself, Washington was unsure.

“Touch yourself, Lafayette,” Washington says firmly, getting ahold of himself quickly. Hercules chuckled, sounding somewhat surprised. As another loud moan is heard from the other side of the confessional, Washington assumes that they followed the order. “Pull their hair, Hercules. Be a good boy and pull their hair.”

“Yes, Father.” Hercules said, breathily, like it took effort to form words rather than noises. Lafayette moaned and Washington felt a surge of power wash over him. He couldn’t just sit by and just listen anymore, it was all too much.

“Fuck. Clean yourselves up. Get in my office, now,” he ordered, voice firm despite his recent lack of breath. 

“Yessir,” Hercules says quickly. Lafayette remained oddly silent, but Washington clearly heard two bodies shuffling up, so he let it be.  
When he stepped out into the church, thankfully empty in the late afternoon, he swore at Lafayette’s apparel, Hercules leading the other by their waist, them seeming to struggle on the stilettos with their legs still shaking. They would be wearing something proper for church, if only it were not two sizes too small.

 

Washington said nothing to them, almost ignoring them if not for the double take he had to give the two at the outfit, as he walked to his office briskly. He didn’t need to look back to see if they were following, the sound of Lafayette’s shoes against the floor telling him all he needs to know. Never before had Washington ever been so happy that his office was on this side of the church, and that he opted out of the one down in the basement.

His desk, an idle thought brought up, was terribly old. He wondered if it could take it. His mind went back to all the times he had found himself playfully teasing the two, eyes glinting while they would easily counter everything he would give them. He may have not of started this game they liked to play, but he knew damn well how to _finish_ it. 

He didn’t have to wait long however and soon enough the two teenagers were stumbling through his door, disheveled and buzzing with anticipation. Washington had to force back a groan at the sight; fuck they looked better than he had ever could have imagined. 

“Sit,” Washington commanded, and apparently that had been the right thing to do with the strangled moan that clawed its way out of Lafayette’s throat. 

“Please, father, please,” Hercules mumbles, eyes unfocused. 

“Please what?” Washington asks, feigning innocence, once more motioning for them to sit.

Both teens followed his request, sitting in the chairs before his desk, and Washington feels that delightful tang of dominance course through him again. Pleasure in a way he had never felt before. This was new, this was dangerous, and he liked it. 

Lafayette, however obedient, was impatient. They squirmed in their seat, hands drifting up their own thighs to palm themself through their sinfully tight jeans. Hercules’ eyes were glued to their crotch, licking his lips as he watched them pleasure themself.

“Lafayette, you’ve had enough of that. Hands off. That’s mine,” Washington growled and Lafayette stilled, mouth dropping open at his harsh tone. 

“Maybe, sir, father, they deserve a punishment?” Hercules offered and Washington rose a brow, smirking.

“Interesting idea Hercules. Very good.” Hercules preened at the praise, and Lafayette licked their lips in anticipation.

“Maybe a little lesson will teach you to behave, Lafayette.”

Lafayette nodded desperately. “Yes father. Please, teach me to be a good girl.” 

Fuck. Washington closed his eyes for a minute to gather himself again.  
“Oh, my sweet, slutty little girl, I promise, I will.” 

A ruler sat at the edge of his desk, one he’d made a show of spanking into his hand once in this office in front of Lafayette while reprimanding them for whispering during service, stuck out. Their eyes found it as his hand did, fidgeting in their seat. But they were getting too excited. He couldn’t have that yet, could he? He set the ruler down and Lafayette’s eyes went wide with confusion. 

Suddenly, Washington stood, reached across the desk, and pulled Hercules from his chair, and their mouths crashed together. Hercules whimpered under the older man’s mouth and kissed him back with fervor, just happy he was finally being touched, desperate for more.   
Lafayette whined in frustration from their chair, and Washington ignored them, opting to further explore Hercules’ mouth instead. That’ll teach them. When he pulled away, Hercules’ lips were swollen and puffy, and his eyes were starry.   
“Now be a good boy, and get Lafayette ready for me. Over the desk, pants off.”

Hercules swallowed thickly and turned back to his lover. Lafayette was already beginning to work their pants off when Hercules came over to him. He batted their hands away, a little rougher than necessary, and tried to unbutton the damn things. His hands shook too much for the job to be done with any real success, which had Lafayette once more reaching up to fiddle with their pants. Within a minute, the offending article was halfway down Lafayette’s legs, and Hercules easily tugged them off the rest of the way. Lafayette wasn’t wearing anything under the pants, which left them with nothing on their lower half. They quickly move to Washington’s desk, leaning over it and bringing their face as close to Washington as they could while sticking their ass in the air. 

“Such a good girl,” Washington whispered, bringing his hand to stroke their cheek. Lafayette moaned, leaning into the touch while Hercules moved himself around behind them.

Hercules didn’t immediately go to preparing Lafayette, instead licking a long stripe of their back. “Herc, please, s’il te plait,” they whined, as his hand moved and brushed, just briefly, against the back end of their cock.

“So impatient,” Washington murmured, moving a thick finger into Lafayette’s open mouth. Lafayette eagerly wrapped their lips around it, and sucked. Washington tutted, quickly removing his finger. “No no, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Please, father, please. Hercules is taking too long an-” Lafayette cut off when Washington gave his cheek a light tap. It didn’t hurt, but it cut through Lafayette’s brain, prompting a loud moan, pushing back into Hercules.   
“Oh god, do it again. Please hit me, Father.” 

“You plead so beautifully Lafayette, like you were made for it,” Washington praised. “You’ll count for us, Lafayette. Understood?” 

“Oui, yes-”

Hercules spanked hard across their cheeks. 

“Yes, what?” Washington asked, infuriating in how he could suddenly sound impassive. 

“Yes, Father. Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. Now how many times was that? Count.” 

The next time Hercules’ hand came across their skin, they waste no time. “One, sir,” they quickly sputtered out. 

“Hm, with how you were begging to be hit earlier, I think you should do more than just count, baby,” Washington mused, smiling gently when Lafayette looked up at him with confusion. “What do good girls say when they get what they want?”

“Thank you. Merci. Please, Herc.”

With a nod of approval from Washington, Hercules hits Lafayette’s ass again, this time a little harder than the first two. “Two, merci beaucoup, sirs.” 

This continued for six more hits, each one Lafayette loudly counting and thanking for. Hercules continued to progressively land harder hits to Lafayette’s rear, trying his hardest to spread them out.

“Mmmm, you’ve been so good for us so far darling. I wonder, if you could take a little more?” 

Lafayette, despite the ache and burn they were feeling in their back side, nodded their head vigorously. Anything, they would take anything. 

“That’s it.” Washington moved around the desk and he came into Lafayette’s vision where they were bent over it. Thank god it wasn’t too large, or this wouldn’t have worked. However, this definitely wasn’t the original intention of the object.

Lafayette moaned loudly when Washington pulled his prick from his robes, salivating at just the sight of it, so close. They were desperate to get their mouth on him. Hercules brought the ruler down on them hard, again, and they cried out, jerking forward just a little bit closer to the object of their desires.

“Please, father,” they rasped. 

Washington’s hand weaved into their hair at the back of their head and he guided them forward. He ran the head of his dick along their lips, groaning at the sight of his precum spreading over their swollen lips. Lafayette’s tongue darted out to lap at him, impatient as ever and that’s when Washington couldn’t hold back any longer. He pushed forward the rest of the way, past Lafayette’s pliable lips and into the delicious heat of their mouth. Definitely not inexperienced at this, Lafayette immediately got to work sucking and laving at all of Washington’s most sensitive spots. 

Hercules landed another firm hit to their ass and they jerked forward, choking on Washington’s cock for a brief moment as it slid to the back of their throat. Their eyes widened in shock, and Washington let out a loud moan, holding their head in place for a split second longer before releasing them. 

“Fuck,” Washington croaked out at the same time Hercules brought the ruler down again. Lafayette cried out helplessly, a sob being wrenched from their raw throat. And yet, they still pushed back, aching for more. 

“Please-” Lafayette croaked out, moaning, looking up at Washington helplessly. 

He held up a hand, and Hercules paused his motion. Lafayette let out a displeased huff. Brat. 

“Come here, Hercules,” He ordered, and the boy did, he himself backing away and motioning for Hercules to step into the spot he left open. “What do you want, Baby?” Washington teased, watching Hercules take his place from just a bit before in front of the desk, stroking himself in prep of getting back into the heat of Lafayette’s mouth. 

“I want- I need- please, Father, inside me. I need it inside me.” 

“What is it, Lafayette? What do you want inside you? Should I fuck you with that pretty little ruler you love so much? Or are you going to be a good little girl and answer me properly?” 

“Fu-” Hercules groaned, reaching a hand up to his mouth to bite on and stop from making too much noise. 

Lafayette was shaking. Full body trembling, rutting against the rough old wood of the desk for friction and Washington tutted, using his hand this time to slap across their ass. They yelped. Still, though, they didn’t respond right away. He couldn’t help but wonder if they were considering it.

“I need your cock, Father, please. I need your cock in me. Please fuck me.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d love it. Me filling your tight little ass, Hercules choking you down your throat. Nowhere for you to go but take what we give you.” 

“Father. Father please, I need more. Please,” they pleaded, absolutely wrecked. He moved forward, moving Hercules with a hand on his arm, retaking his original place. 

“God, you’re greedy aren’t you. Can’t be fine with just one hole being filled. No, that’s not good enough for you,” Washington rambled off, sliding his cock back into their mouth. “Hercules, there’s oil in my cabinet. Use it.” Lafayette moaning around his cock was an experience in itself, one that Washington hoped to experience again in the future.

“You want that don’t you? To be filled from both ends, absolutely stuffed and fucked raw,” Washington said, and Lafayette sucked him harder in response.  
Hercules returned behind Lafayette with the oil and looked at Washington for further command. 

“Go ahead, stretch that tight little ass out.” Both teens groaned at this comment, and Hercules immediately set to work at opening Lafayette up for the Father.

Hercules’ hands were big, Washington had noticed, watching them spread the expanse of Lafayette’s thighs before in the pews when they pretended they didn’t know he could see, and, as he slicked his fingers with the oil, Washington was curious to see how big they’d look stretching the little thing open. So he watched, pulling from their mouth so could move around the desk, stroking himself lazily as Hercules worked digit after digit into them. 

“You don’t need to rush, Hercules. I could watch them like this all day. Watch you fuck their little ass with your hands until they fall apart. Take your time.” Washington instructed, chuckling as Lafayette cried out in protest. “Oh, do you have a problem with that, Babydoll? What’s wrong? You want him to hurry?” he asked, and Lafayette nodded desperately. 

Washington bent without a word, whispering to Hercules, and Lafayette nearly fell, letting out a completely wrecked moan when the boy was abruptly fucking his fingers into them at a pace that made them bite back a scream. 

Washington moved to hold them up, before shifting them up like a ragdoll onto the desk further, easily, as Hercules followed to keep the pace. 

“I need- Father, please-” Lafayette begged, but he pointedly ignored them, just watching Hercules. He leaned down to kiss the boy again, humming in amusement when Lafayette let out broken squeaks of protest. He pulled back and smirked. 

“Did you say something, Baby?”

“Please Fath-” They began, cut off when Hercules hit their prostate and it turned into a ruined cry of, “Daddy! Please, fuck- please-”

And, decidedly, he’d made them wait long enough.

He didn’t have to say it, Hercules knowing to stop when the man grabbed his arm roughly. 

“Don’t worry, Babygirl. Daddy’s got you,” he said, but it came out gravelly, rough as his hands were as he took Hercules’ place, grabbing their hips and holding them still while he rutted against them, bending with their body to kiss them. Hercules waited patiently, and so when Washington straightened up he decided the boy deserved a reward.

“Go ahead, Hercules, go fuck their mouth for me.” He instructed, and he instantly moved, like he’d been holding his breath waiting for it. They opened their mouth as if they were starved. 

Washington watched for a bit as Hercules roughly fucked their mouth. Obviously they had done this before, with how Hercules was handling them, practiced ease. He almost swore when Hercules grabbed their neck, to feel himself through their throat. 

Without any warning, while Hercules was half way down Lafayette’s throat, Washington decided enough was enough and nudged his way inside of them, _finally_. 

Lafayette choked around Hercules’ cock, although their mouth was not nearly filled as they could take, but Hercules didn’t relent. In fact, Hercules pushed forward slowly, slower than Washington did, and Lafayette jerked against the desk. The unmatched paces, the two fucking each hole in different rhythm, sent them rocking between the bodies and being filled further by the force of it. 

Washington grabbed their wrists and pulled them behind their back, not exactly pulling Lafayette uncomfortably taut against the desk top, but preventing them from much movement. Now, all they could do was take what was given to them, and squirm with all their might for any smidge of friction they could find against their aching prick. 

He wondered if the desk was any use to them, or if it was just making them sore, making them ache, making them hurt just a bit. The fact, if so, they didn’t seem bothered, if not excited by it with the way their hips still struggled to move, made him feel twisted in how hot he found it. 

“You’ll take what we give you Lafayette, and that’s it. And you’ll be grateful won’t you?” Washington panted out, snapping his hips roughly into their abused ass.

Lafayette’s moan was long and whiny, and it was a damn shame Hercules’ cock blocked its true potential. But the obscene wet noises pouring out of their mouth as Hercules began to fuck the back of their throat was just about enough to make up for it. 

They arched up slightly, back muscles rolling and tightening. They looked like art, and Washington wished someone could paint this so he could never forget it. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous like this, between us. Useless and helpless and so happy for it. You would be a little toy for us, for me, forever wouldn’t you? God, Babydoll, I’m going to pull you apart and let you fall back together over and over until you don’t know which feels better. You’re mine and ours and I’m going to make every mark you get being put between us count so the world knows. Hercules looks like he’s enjoying your mouth, you can’t even see we’re moving so fast, but I know he’d fuck your face until the world ended around him if he could, wouldn’t you?” 

“I’d stay here, feel them like this, watch them like this, as long as you’d let me, Fath- Daddy. But I’d prefer that to be an eternity.” Hercules groaned, voice hoarse, so visibly close. 

“Go on, my boy,” Washington said lowly, looking Hercules in the eye. “Cum for Daddy.” When Hercules went to put his dick back into Lafayette’s mouth, he quickly stopped the younger boy. “On their face.”

Lafayette let out a breathless noise beneath them both, looking up at Hercules with wide eyes, lips parted as they took in deep breaths. Hercules breathed in sharply at the face, and slowly stroked himself, keeping himself close to Lafayette’s face. He didn’t last much longer; after only a few well placed strokes, Hercules came, spilling onto Lafayette’s face with a groan.

Lafayette panted, doing their best to catch as much as Hercules’ release as they could on their tongue, swallowing down any they could catch. Hercules groaned at the sight and swooped down to plant a filthy kiss on their mouth, licking to taste himself on their lips and tongue. 

Lafayette felt themself getting close to their own orgasm, and with the feel of Washington pulling out paired with the urging of, “Come on Laf, show me how beautiful you look when you come,” Lafayette comes undone.

Hercules was still kissing them when they came, swallowing down the desperate moan that slipped from their throat. They kissed him sloppy and desperate as they rutted against the table, prolonging their orgasmic bliss as long as they could. Hercules reached up to cup their cheek, smearing some of his come along it with the pad of his thumb. 

Washington groaned behind them, stroking himself to the end of his own orgasm, spilling across Lafayette’s back. His shoulders slumped slightly when he finished, exhaustion creeping in at an accelerating rate with his old age.

He reached down to wipe a finger through the mess, both messes, on their skin. They hummed, pulling apart from Hercules to look back, moving to allow him easier access, rolling to perch on the desk now. He kneeled between their legs, licking them clean, them watching with wide eyes. He looked up to meet the gaze. 

“My sweet thing. You really are sweet,” he mumbled, kissing his way up now, reaching their face and again lapping away some from their skin and making them shiver, kissing them after so they could taste. 

Hercules came around the desk and Washington moved so the boy could help them down, watching the two, smiling just slightly at their care for each other. 

“Do you need anything?” Washington asked, voice softer now, to them both. Hercules turned to look at him and shook his head. He was answering for them both, easily, knowing Lafayette like the back of his hand. 

“Thank you, we’re okay. They’ll need a bath at home,” Hercules said, now somehow casual, like there was nothing strange about this. It would be hard enough for him to see them in the crowd his next sermon if he were hard under his robe the whole time, but it would be unbearable if it were awkward, so he felt a rush of relief and leaned to kiss the boy, grinning, and Hercules returned it easily. 

“I’ll help them, you should relax, Father. I’m sure at your age this was a bit more a work out,” Hercules teased, and he gave the boy a mock glare, but moved to sit behind his desk and straighten himself out. 

Hercules reached down to grab Lafayette’s clothes and began helping them dress, more dressing them himself really. Lafayette allowed Hercules to manipulate their limbs, slide their shirt back over their upper body - not without a soft kiss pressed to their collar bone - and struggle together to drag their jeans back over their legs - another kiss to their hip bone. Soon Lafayette was fully dressed again, eyes dropping as they yawned into the back of their hand. 

Hercules dressed quicker than them, not quite as worn out as they were and was soon back to holding them around the waist in support. They leaned into him easily, comfortable being tucked into his side and Washington couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at how fluid they seemed to be together.

But, still. He did hope they’d have a confession to make again soon.


End file.
